


audaces fortuna iuvat (Fortune Favors The Bold)

by jamaillith



Category: James Bond - Fleming, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaillith/pseuds/jamaillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle 7. Prompts: James Bond/Lara Croft, rainforest, guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	audaces fortuna iuvat (Fortune Favors The Bold)

_Vienna, Austria._

He's reading Der Kurier and waiting for a contact. She's having a late breakfast after spending the last week running across Europe ahead of a group of Russian bounty hunters who want the map she's got securely taped to her stomach.

He's working. She's on her first holiday in two years.

He notices her long hands; the way she holds her fork; the fact that she's filled almost an entire sheet of paper with what looks like Egyptian hieroglyphics. He notices the light shadow of a bruise just below her left eye. The cafe is busy, but there's a path of silence between Bond and this woman, like a channel of cold water in a deep sea.

She feels him watching and lifts her gaze from her notes.

Bond stands up, folds the newspaper under his arm, and approaches her table.

.

_Porta Velho, Brazil._

The barman pours them double shots of the local moonshine; the air is thick and wet with the smell of the river and the forest. Lara slides her hand up Bond's thigh and cups him through his trousers. She's got a knife strapped to her calf and gun holsters on her hips. Her smile hides bullets.

Bond has to be in Rio de Janeiro in three hours, so they fuck in an alleyway, Lara rolling her hips over Bond's hand until they're both gasping and he's cursing between his teeth, gripping her arm so hard that two days later she'll pull up the sleeve of her t-shirt in an airport toilet and see his fingerprints pressed into her skin.

.

_Paris, France._

It becomes almost a competition: which of them can find the other first. Bond remembers playing hide and seek when he was a boy, but this time there are oceans and mountains to cross and years pass between victories.

He finds her in a tiny hotel on the Rue de la Félicité. He sees the barrel of a gun before he sees her face, but once she recognises him she throws back the door and welcomes him with a debutante's smile and a request that he "ignore the mess, I'm afraid I had some rather unwelcome visitors this afternoon".

Bond counts five bullet holes in the plaster above the bed, but Lara dismisses them with a wave of her hand. She looks older, somehow, and certainly there are new scars on her palms, across her ribs, but she still feels the same to his fingers and his cock, and that's all that matters to either of them. She rides him into the mattress, her hands clasping his between her breasts, as if by holding them she can steal him forever.

He leaves before dawn, and neither one of them says goodbye.


End file.
